Ningen
by FallenFan77
Summary: [COMPLETE] Inuyasha wishes himself to be a human, but what will that cost him?


**Ningen**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Now, i don't know if any other person did something like this, but it just came to me. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Here," Kagome outstretched her hand to hand Inuyasha the completed jewel that was sparkling pink.

"What is she doing?!" Shippo blurted out in Miroku's ear. The monk had flinched at the sudden loudness that the kit had made.

"Inuyasha, you wanted the jewel now take it," Kagome said, hesitant about the choice she was making. After all, he was after the jewel in the beginning, he had fought countless battles to get the jewel shards, he earned it.

Shippo hid behind Miroku when Inuyasha took the jewel from her hand. "But why?" the Inu-Hanyō had asked her, wondering what had caused her to give him the Shikon no Tama.

"You earned it Inuyasha, don't tell me you don't want it," Kagome told him, she turned her head to the side and looked quizzically at him.

Inuyasha turned around and ran off, once he was far enough he had made his wish.

"Kagome-sama, why'd you give it to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked her.

"Because…he earned it Miroku-sama, he has fought long and hard to retrieve the shards. He has helped us, protected us, it is right that we give him something in return," Kagome answered.

Then a flash of light appeared out from the forest and the group gasped. Kagome clenched her fist, _he has told me that he didn't want to wish himself as a full fledge demon, but if that was his wish, then who am I to say that it wasn't good. It was what he desired after all. _

The group held their breath and watched a red clad figure walk out from the trees and into the clearing.

"Inu-…Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, her mouth was agape and eyes widened in shock. "Why did you?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks, what could have made him to turn into…they didn't know the answer, hopefully he'd tell them soon.

"Inuyasha why did you wish yourself as a human?" Kagome asked him, recovering from her shock. Shippo hid behind Miroku, he rubbed his eyes, believing that it was only just a dream.

"I did it because it wouldn't be right if I out lived you," Inuyasha said, his look had soften when his eyes met with Kagome's. The miko placed a hand over her heart,"But, you know I loved you as a half demon. What ever form you take, I love them all, didn't you know that?"

Inuyasha nodded,"Yes, but it wouldn't be right to out live you Kagome."

Kagome looked down at her feet and her brows furrowed, but then she heard her companions gasp in horror. Her head shot up to look at the sight before her.

_The Shikon no Tama doesn't wish you what you want,_ she thought and she ran to Inuyasha's side. Before her, there stood a man who was aging faster than a pin could drop.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hoarsely said, not wanting to believe what was going on. The Shikon no Tama did grant his wish to become a human, but at a price that would cost him his life.

Being that the half demon was over 200 years old, it was starting to show, he was aging in what could've been if he were a human. "Inuyasha," she said once more.

Then he became nothing more than bones and Kagome cried. Sango was held by Miroku. A daiyoukai stood by the trees and narrowed at the sight,"How foolish."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

-x-

"No!" Inuyasha gasped for air and breathed heavily, taking in the surroundings and where he sat. His golden eyes traced around the room and he sighed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up from the futon, she rubbed her eyes and noticed her husband acting strange.

"K-Kagome." She soon found herself enveloped in a embrace. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her in the eye, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear,"Nothing. It was just something that I dreamt of. Nothing to worry about."

Kagome could sense that he was startled over what he dreamt of, but she knew that it would make him feel uncomfortable to say it, even if they were married.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here," she gave him a reassuring smile. Inuyasha slightly smiled at her words and laid back down,"I'm alright as long as you're here with me."

Kagome felt her cheeks burn a little and she laid down, placing her head on his chest. "Good night, dream pleasantly now," she muttered, snuggling closer for warmth.

With that, he heard her breathing even out slowly, and then he too fell asleep, holding Kagome close to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, what do you think? Shorter than my regular one-shots, but I think it was okay. Happy Holidays!


End file.
